


Linked

by NagronTrash



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronTrash/pseuds/NagronTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2165 and the Loucoffe Medical Research facility has finally found its break. LMR was established in 2065 and after one hundred years, they finally found a way to detain and cure the Vampires. The building in New York houses two test subjects in pods, separated by a wall. The two test subjects are in a cryogenic sleep. The LMR head of department announced that day that all Vampires be contained and put through the curing process, until something went wrong. A volunteer accidentally turned a valve off on Test Subject 2’s life pod and woke him from his deep sleep. Test Subject 2 awoke and killed all the people in the room. What happened next, is where the real story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My old name was Klainehadsex and I just changed it since it was so old. I reinvented my old story.

Chapter 1

The year is 2165 and the Loucoffe Medical Research facility has finally found its break. LMR was established in 2065 and after one hundred years, they finally found a way to detain and cure the Vampires. The building in New York houses two test subjects in pods, separated by a wall. The two test subjects are in a cryogenic sleep. The LMR head of department announced that day that all Vampires be contained and put through the curing process, until something went wrong. A volunteer accidentally turned a valve off on Test Subject 2’s life pod and woke him from his deep sleep. Test Subject 2 awoke and killed all the people in the room. What happened next, is where the real story begins.

* * *

 

Test Subject 1

_Subject name: Nasir Haviv_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Vampire (One of the original of the species as well as one of the kings of the race)_

_Abilities: Can heal itself, has power to inflict pain and kill with its mind, stronger than humans and can control people with its mind._

_Relation to Test Subject 2: Seems to be mates. They are connected somehow by their minds. They feel each other’s pain and knows where each other is._

_Special circumstances: Seems that this subject has the ability to procreate. Has the ability to have a child with others of the species._

_Warnings: When subject’s eyes become blue, immediately detain him with a taser or a shot of the serum. Extremely dangerous when angered. Don’t keep Test Subject 2 within a 50 feet proximity with this subject._

Test Subject 2

_Subject name: Agron Muller_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Vampire (One of the original of the species as well as one of the kings of the race)_

_Abilities: Can heal itself, can control and destroy emotions with its mind. It can heal Test Subject 1, can control objects with its mind and stronger than humans._

_Relation to Test Subject 2: Seems to be mates. They are connected somehow by their minds. They feel each other’s pain and knows where each other is._

_Warnings: When subject’s eyes become red, immediately detain him with a taser or a shot of serum. Extremely dangerous when angered. Don’t keep Test Subject 1 within a 50 feet proximity with this subject._

_Medical Log # 1:_

_December 2 nd, 2065._

_We have successfully captured the Vampire Kings to hopefully find a cure. It was a hassle to get them sedated, but after a dangerously amount of tranquilizer, they eventually succumbed. We take note that when Test Subject 1 was finally sedated, Test Subject 2 went mad and we almost did not get him down. It seems that these two are mates and will be dangerous if the either one of them were to wake._

_This is the first step to finding the sure and ridding the world of these creatures. This is procuring the human race; this is the right thing._

_Medical Log # 5:_

_March 5 th, 2066._

_It seems that we have found the correct accommodations for the two subjects to be able to survive. The two seem to be connected and cannot be separated more than 50 feet. We took number 2 to another room and number 1 started to have complications and we had to resuscitate him. If they get any closer than 50 feet, they start to wake and become self-aware._

_Please, keep watch on them at all times. Make sure their life pods are running properly and make sure the backups work in case of emergency. These two need to be monitored 24/7 to ensure that they do not wake up as we continue our drug trials and journey to the cure._

_Medical Log # 10:_

_September 16 th, 2074._

_First batch of medical trails for the cure had been unsuccessful. We will start a new batch soon. These reacted badly with both subjects._

_Medical Log # 15:_

_January 28 th, 2075._

_After a series of MRI’s, CAT scans and x-rays, it is shown that Test Subject 1 has the ability to have a child. We have extracted an egg from him and a sperm from Test Subject 2 to see how the egg would react. Miraculously, the egg fertilized and began to create an embryo. We have tried this process with an unknown human donor and nothing has happened._

_Note: Only something of the same species as number 1 can create an embryo with the subject._

_Medical Log # 30:_

_Jun 10 th, 2090._

_It seems we are closer to finding the cure for the two subjects. It seems there are more like them out there and it has been all over the news. People with strange abilities, most from the mind, are popping up all over the world. Some can create the elements, some can use telepathy and some have abnormal mutations._

_Medical Log # 40:_

_October 20 th, 2150._

_We have finally found a cure for the Vampires. We are now making a movement to detain all known Vampires. and find anyone who might be suspected of being a Vampire. They will be brought to all LMR facilities in the United States and immediately start the curing process._

_I cannot believe that almost one hundred years have gone by. Our grandparents would be proud. We have finally found the cure._

* * *

 

The first thing Agron noticed was the voices. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but he heard a couple of choppy words. The second thing he noted was he was in water. He tried to move his arm and realized that he couldn’t move it. He realized he couldn’t move _anything._ He started to panic as he struggled to take in his surroundings.

Agron heard the voiced faded and the sound of a door closing and he tried to move his arm again. Agron tried to swallow and felt something in his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light that assaulted his eyes. He tried to groan, but nothing came out. Agron furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes completely and looked down.

There was a trachea tube connected to the wall next to him. He concluded that the tube was down his throat, helping him breath. He tried to move his arm once again and felt his wrist twitch slightly. Agron gave up on moving his arm and took in his surroundings.

He looked to his left and saw a gigantic screen with numbers that looked like a heartbeat and blood pressure. He looked closer and saw an image of a heart beating. He realized that it was his heart and the screen was showing all of his vital organs. Agron looked to the right and saw a wall that read ‘Test Subject 1’ on it. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion once more. _What year is it? What happened?_

After what felt like hours, Agron could finally move his right arm and he put his hand flat on the glass in front of him. He pushed with all his might and the glass began to give out. He punched the glass and let out and ‘oomph’ when the glass gave away and the water quickly flowed out of the pod. When the water was gone, Agron stood on shaky legs and grabbed the tube and pulled it from his throat. He coughed violently as the tube came out of his throat. He rubbed his sore throat as he slowly stepped out of the pod and took in the room.

Agron turned around and looked at the pod-like capsule that he was in. “What the hell happened?” Agron’s voice was scratching and soft from not being used.

He walked to the wall and looked for a door. Once Agron found the door, he slowly opened it and peeked around the corner. What he saw almost made him faint.

“Nasir…?” Agron said softly, looking at the love of his life in a pod just like he was.

Nasir’s pod was standing upright and had green liquid instead of clear liquid. Nasir’s ink black hair was flowing in the liquid, as if he was floating in air. He also had a tube down in throat and he had many tubes connecting to him and a painful looking tube connecting his lower stomach to a machine on the outside. Nasir looked as if he were sleeping.

“What have they done to us?” Agron whispered as he reached his fingertips to the glass.

The second he made contact with the glass, a loud, blaring alarm went off and all doors locked. Agron looked around in alarm and heard people rushing to the room. Agron looked around frantically and jumped when the doors slammed opened to reveal doctors with syringes and police in riot gear, taser lasers pointed at his heart.

“Shoot him before he kill us!” One doctor yelled at the police.

“You need to put him down now!”

“How did he get out?”

“He can’t be awake yet! He still hasn’t started the trial!”

“Quick! Take number 1 away!”

The second Agron heard them talk about Nasir, he roared with anger.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Agron yelled as his eye changed into red, looking at the people in the room.

“Oh no, he’s angry, quick, get away from him!” The doctors warned and before they could turn around, they were being tossed in the air and thrown across the room by an unknown force.

Agron clenched his fist and stared down the occupants of the room as he threw them all against the wall, knocking them out.

“Damn it! What the fuck is going on!?” Agron became panicked as he looked at the pile of unconscious bodies in front of him. He breathed out a quick breath and looked at his mate.

“Nasir, baby, I’m going to get you out of here.” Agron promised as he punched the glass and gently took the tube out of his throat and went to remove the tube from Nasir’s stomach. Agron slowly removed the tube from Nasir’s stomach and watched as the wound healed itself almost immediately.

“Alright, let’s get you out of here, love. Then we can figure out what the hell happened to us.” Agron said as he lifted Nasir out of the pod bridal-style and started to run and find a way out of the building.

After Agron had been running for a couple of minutes, he realized that the alarm as still going off and that no one was in the building. He concluded that the building evacuated and it will soon be filled with police intending to kill him and his mate.

“How the hell do I get out of here?” Agron was frustrated that he couldn’t find a way out. He noticed that Nasir was starting to wake and he started to run faster, trying to find a way out of the building.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Agron finally breathed when he set Nasir on the bed and sat next to him. He finally found a way out of the building and just in time. After only a few minutes, Agron saw the police storm the building. He ran until he found an abandoned house.

When he finally had a moment to think, Agron came to grim conclusion that it was a very long time into the future. Everything looked different. The house he was currently in looked like it came from the future. It was pure white, the bed somehow floating in air and the dismantled pictures seem to be holograms.

“What year is it?” Agron asked himself as he looked around the room

He noticed that Nasir’s finger twitched and he ran to his mate’s side and grabbed his hand. “Baby?” Agron whispered as Nasir’s eyes began to slowly open.

Nasir was confused. _Why was_ Agron _calling his name desperately?_ He opened his eyes and the first thing he realized it that they were not in their home, this unknown house was bright white and he seemed to be floating in the air slightly. Nasir moved his eyes when Agron’s frantic pleas grew louder and closer. He saw Agron’s face change from scared to happy in a split second and lift his hand and kiss it tenderly.

“Nasir, honey? Are you okay?” Agron asked quietly and he looked Nasir over. He helped Nasir up when it became clear that he was attempting to get up from his laying position. Once Nasir was settled he asked Agron the same thing that Agron has been asking himself for the past two hours.

“Agron? Where are we? What time is this? What happened to us?” Nasir rambled off as he looked around the abandoned house.

“I don’t know, baby. I woke up in this pod thing and I was connected to so many things. I think someone took us and locked us in a medical facility. I found you and you were also in a pod, you had this big tube in your stomach. I was so scared Nasir. These, doctors were talking about a cure.” Agron paused to let the information sink in. “I think we were the test subjects to find a cure for our kind.” Agron finished and watched the flurry of emotion cross his mate’s face.

“You mean, we’ve been test subjects for god knows how long and they wanted to cure us? Agron, what if they found out about my special circumstance?” Nasir looked desperately at his mate.

“I don’t know, love. I don’t know. We need to sneak back in and get our files. We need to know what happened to us.” Agron kissed Nasir gently and looked at his sad eyes. “I’m sure we’re not going to like what we find… but we have to know.”

Nasir nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Getting back into the medical building had been easier than the couple predicted. It seemed that the building now had guards, but they were scared and their attention was not watching for them, but rather not trying to pee their pants.

Once Agron found a secret entryway, he grabbed Nasir’s hand and led him down the corridor toward the room, looking around to make sure there were no personnel.

“That’s weird…” Agron murmured out loud as he reached the room and noticed it has gone untouched since they escaped.

“What’s weird?” Nasir asked him as he looked around the partially destroyed room.

Agron looked over the floor and scrunched his eyebrows. “No one has been in here since we got out. I subdued all the scientists and it looks like they left, but the room is exactly as I left it.” He stepped carefully around the glass on the floor and went up to his destroyed pod.

“What’s that?” Agron looked at Nasir.

His eyes sadden and he turned around to look at his prison. “It’s some kind of pod that kept us alive, but in a deep sleep. I don’t know how long we have been in there, but I know that it has been a very long time.” Agron’s solemn disposition scared Nasir.

“You mean I was in one too?” He asked dumbly as Agron nodded and pointed to a wall that had “TEST SUBJECT 1” adorned in faded white paint.

Nasir’s eyes widened and he slowly walked around the wall and gasped as he saw the pod that kept him in his deep sleep for so long. He looked at the black screens of the monitors, the various tubes, the green liquid and the glass all around. “What did they do to us?” He asked himself.

“Nasir! I found discs and files! There’s a disc labeled “Test Subject 3.” There was another one.” Agron quickly spouted as he put the disc in a laptop and clicked ‘play.’

Nasir rushed over and stood next to Agron as the disc started to play. A man stood and cleared his throat…

_“Alright, this is Dr. Lawrence Healdsburg, I’m currently the head of Vampire Research. It is March 4 th, 2066 and we are currently in the process of finding a cure for being that we have officially dubbed as “Vampires.” They seem to mostly have abilities using the mind. This is hypothetical because we only have two subjects, but we seem to have the two original of the species and what we can get from them, can be conclusive for all of them._

_There are currently no other specimens, but we are confident once the cure is publicized, there will be some to come forward._

_This is the first time in history that we have encountered something not like our own, pray for us.”_

Once the video stopped, Nasir and Agron looked at each other in despair.

“They captured us and experimented on us?” Nasir said aloud as Agron nodded numbly. “Agron, there are over 50 discs, what else did they do?” Nasir desperately voiced.

Agron grabbed Nasir’s hand to soothe him and grabbed a bag and filled it with the files, discs and the laptop.

“I don’t know, babe, but now we are goin-.” Agron’s sentence was cut short when he heard a rush of feet and turned to see a similar scene earlier that day.

“They’re back! Get the taser and give them a shot of the serum before they get away!” One doctor yelled as the guards readied their tasers.

Nasir stiffened at the orders and he turned toward the crowd of doctors and guards, his hair seemingly standing on its own and his eyes becoming red.

Agron noticed the signs as soon as his mate’s hair began to move on its own. He quickly grabbed Nasir’s hand and immediately screamed as searing hot pain ran down his arm. He quickly re-focused on healing his arm as the pain dissipated. He knew what Nasir was about to do and he was too weak to continue healing himself and calming Nasir down.

“You’re not going to touch us!” Nasir’s voice echoed around the room as it went eerily quiet.

Nasir’s blue eyes stared at the group and one single agonizing scream sounded out from the group and it went in chaos.

“He’s using his power! Take him out!” A doctor screamed out in pain as he felt like his head exploded and he fell limp onto the floor.

Doctors and guards started to fall right and left until there were only a few left that were cowering behind the dead bodies. A red aura started to form around Nasir and Agron knew he had to stop his mate before the aura completely consumed him. He quickly let go of Nasir’s hand and quickly got in front of him and grabbed his mates face with both of his hands.

“Baby, Nasir, you need to calm down, you can’t let it take over!” Agron winced as the pain started to reach his arms once again.

The red aura stuttered and stop proceeding once Agron was touching Nasir. The blue in his mate’s eyes started to dull and the red around him receding quickly as Nasir began to regain his control. Once the aura was completely gone and his eyes returned to normal, Nasir breathed out and promptly pass out and fell forward.

“Whoa!” Agron exclaimed as he quickly caught his mate as he fell forward and gently sat him down against a table and turned toward the last couple of doctors, looks of fear in their eyes.

Agron made sure that Nasir wasn’t going anywhere and walked over to the doctors and lifted one with his mind. The reaction was immediate.

“Please! Please don’t kill us! We didn’t know he would anger that easily!” The doctor pleaded, trying to get free.

“Oh please, I’m not going to kill you. You’re lucky that I stopped Nasir before he got to you. You are worth more to me alive then dead.” Agron waited until the doctor stopped his struggling and pleading and looked him dead in the eye.

Agron’s eyes turned red. “What were you doing to us? Why did you capture and imprison us? What _year_ is it? How do you know about our powers?” Agron stopped his long line of questions when he saw the defiant look on the doctor’s face.

Agron waited for what seemed like an eternity and the doctor finally relented.

“It’s the year 2165. We captured you almost 100 years ago because we were tipped off that you and the other one had a strange anomaly and we wanted to know what.” The doctor continued. “We figured out your species and how you create others like yourself. We wanted to make a cure.” He finished in a quick breath.

Agron stood silent as he processed the information and looked at his mate, his _soulmate,_ unconscious after he almost lost himself in the power. He felt anger as he realized that these people did things to both of them that they didn’t even know yet. He breathed slowly as he knocked out the last of the doctors with his mind and grabbed the back full of evidence.

“Nasir? Babe, wake up.” Agron shook Nasir. It was clear that he was not waking up anytime soon and slugged the backpack on his back and gently lifted Nasir bridal style and walked as quickly as he could out of the building to find the house they were in before.

* * *

 

Once Agron found the house and set Nasir on the bed again, he opened the laptop and looked through the discs. He found one that was date 2078 and put it in, mentally preparing for what he was about to see and hear.

_“This is Dr. Lawrence Healdsburg, July 16 th, 2078, the first trials were unsuccessful. We almost lost Subject 2 but quickly resuscitated him. _

_About three years ago, we ran scans and tests on both subjects and we found something unusual with Test Subject 1. He seems to have a uterus and the ability to procreate. We immediately took him out of his pod and did a surgery to remove some eggs from his ovaries and we used different sperm from both humans and Test Subject 2 to determine if they can fertilize and live after conception._

_The egg fertilized after it came into contact with Test Subject 2’s sperm and it seems to grow faster than human babies. I will guess the fetus will be fully grown in the span of 5 months._

_We will keep a close watch on this fetus and progress its growth. It will be called Test Subject 3._

_We have made a medical and scientific breakthrough.”_

Agron didn’t realize he was crying until he felt a tear land on his hand. He sniffled and whipped his cheeks and he sat back and stared at the screen shot of the beginning of the disc.

_They had a baby. The doctors created a baby of Nasir and Agron’s._ Agron sucked in a harsh breath at a realization. _They knew Nasir can have children and they created one._

Agron tried to get his breathing under control as to not wake Nasir. He riffled through more of the discs and found another with Test Subject 3 and popped it in the disc tray, holding his breath for what he was about to see.

“ _This is Dr. Lawrence Healdsburg, November 3 rd, 2078, Test Subject 3 has grown very quickly and it looks to be about 7 months in a human span. My predictions were correct about the 5 months._

The camera turned to a smaller pod with a baby hooked up to many tubes, wires and machines. Agron gasped as he looked at his baby. His and Nasir’s baby was somehow living outside of the womb. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked at the little life that these doctors are abusing.

_Subject 3 seems to sense its parents in the room as its vitals and responses seem to spike when we move one of the subject’s pods closer._

_It took some time, but after trial and error, we have re-created the condition in the womb for this fetus to live outside of it. This makes it easier to research and document its growth, as opposed to it being in the womb of the father._

_It seems that the powers of these Vampires are gene related and are dormant until they reach adulthood as far as we can conclude. It seems that they stop aging at a certain age.”_

The camera then turned to a sleeping Nasir in his pod.

_“Subject 1 seems to not respond to any cure that we have tried to establish, it seems that we cannot cure these two, but we can use them as a catalyst to make a cure. It may keep them incapacitated for a couple of days, but their powers returned._

_One mishap happened a couple of weeks ago when Subject 1 woke up suddenly and had seen Subject 3. It had taken three attempts to subdue him and get him back asleep. We have found a serum that takes away memory.”_

Finally, the camera panned to Agron in his pod.

_“Subject 2 has been asleep since we captured him, he had the same reactions to the cure as did Subject 1._

_There has been no change.”_

Agron closed the laptop and sat back.

He sat there and stared at his mate for what seemed like hours. He didn’t know if he should tell Nasir or destroy the evidence. He looked through the rest of the discs and found the last one with Subject 3 on the front and contemplated whether he should watch it or not. He took a deep breath and played the disc.

_“This is Dr. Lawrence Healdsburg, December 16 th, 2078._

_Test Subject 3 was stable for a while, then suddenly the fetus went into distress. We noticed that Subject 1 and 2 started to have reactions of their own. As if they could sense the fetus having trouble. We had to terminate Subject 3 due to fear of it waking the other 2 subjects._

_We are sadden by this event, but we are hopeful we can create this again and maybe move it to another room where the fetus won’t be compromised by the parents._

_We will, however, take the body and test it and do an autopsy to see what it looks like on the inside._

_This may seem like a setback, but in reality, it is a good thing. We must stay optimistic.”_

Before Agron can feel any emotion about the video, he heard a shuddering, loud gasp from the bed behind him and he turned quickly around.

Nasir was sitting up and had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold it together as he absorbed the video. Agron noticed that Nasir began to cry harder and he rushed over to his mate.

“Love, I know. I know.” Agron grabbed Nasir and held his head against his chest and rocked back and forth, saying soothing words to his mate.

Nasir’s sobbing slowed as he began to speak.

“They made our baby and killed it. The killed our baby, Agron! That was just one! They only documented that one. They probably did more…” Nasir let out a heart-wrenching sob at the thought.

Agron shushed him and kissed the top of his head. “We will get revenge, Nasir. I promise.” He whispered as he continued to soothe his mate, scarlet red eyes looking out in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, there! I am back. I am currently waiting to start my job in three weeks, so I hopefully can get one chapter out a week until I have too much on my plate. I am taking a weird turn, but hey, that is just me!

Chapter 2 

When Agron woke up, he almost forgot the dilemma that conspired the day before. He looked around the unfamiliar room he was in and contemplated what happened. He looked down and watched Nasir sniffle in his sleep and snuggle closer to Agron’s chest. Agron thought about how Nasir was faring about this entire thing. He was the one who lost many children, one’s that they will never know, and Nasir was the one who was experimented on. Agron just laid there and slept while this was happening to his mate. Agron clenched his fist as he thought about what Nasir has been through. He had to find out what happened to them while they were asleep.

Agron slowly but gently maneuvered Nasir’s sleeping form off of him so he could get up. He sat on the bed for a minute as he looked at this sleeping mate. He was upset over the video and it took Agron hours to calm him down enough to sleep. Once Nasir was out, Agron finally let himself sleep. He needs to be strong for Nasir.

“Okay, time to figure this shit out.” Agron murmured to himself as he finally got up. He noticed how his stomach clenched and realized that he hasn’t fed since yesterday. He also heard Nasir’s stomach faintly clench in sympathy. “Shit, I need to find us something to eat.” Agron leaned over Nasir and shook his shoulder lightly.

“Nasir, honey?” Agron whispered as he saw Nasir quickly wake up and grab Agron’s wrist in a crushing grip. Agron sighed and watched Nasir slowly come to himself and look at him with guilt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Agron. I just got startled…” Nasir trailed off, but Agron was quick to shush him and kiss him lightly on the lips.

“You’re fine, love, I understand.” Agron comforted and he pushed the hair of Nasir’s forehead. “I just wanted to let you know that I am going out to hunt for our meal. In case you woke up before I got back.” Nasir smiled slightly and looked at his hands.

“Thank you, my king.” Nasir said and continued. “I didn’t even realize how hungry I was. Too much emotion for someone who was asleep over 100 years.” Nasir tried to joke, but Agron could see right through the façade and cupped his cheek to lift his head.

“Are we going with those pet names again?” Agron smiled when Nasir had his first genuine laugh in a while. “I will be right back, love.” He promised as he put one lingering kiss on Nasir’s forehead and ran out of the room.

“Well, I guess now it is time to figure out what day it is.” Nasir trailed off and looked around the room, looking for any clues, when he didn’t find any, he sighed to himself and laid back down. He decided waiting for his mate would be the best idea for the moment.

* * *

 

Agron was shocked when he looked around his surroundings. Everything was such a stark difference to the last time that he remembered. He stopped when saw a lone man was walking in an alley way and smiled. He reached out to the man and knocked him out quickly. He looked around to make sure that no one saw him as he lifted the man over his shoulder and ran back to the apartment that he and Nasir were currently occupying. Agron felt the man begin to stir and he knew he had to get him back to the apartment before he began to scream.

“Babe?” Agron called out as he sat the man against the nearest wall. He furrowed his eyes in confusion as he did not see Nasir on the bed. He looked around when he heard a shuffle behind him. He whipped around and saw Nasir standing directly behind him, looking at him with a dark look in this eyes.

“Did anyone see you take him here?” Nasir asked as Agron shook his head.

“No, I have been doing this for a long time, hon.” Agron watched as Nasir’s eyes did not change. “What happened? Why are you so upset?” Agron finally asked as his mate seemed to be in a very bad mood.

When Nasir said nothing and immediately attacked the man on the floor, Agron knew something was seriously wrong with his mate. Since they escaped the facility, Nasir has been closed off and quick to anger. One would venture to say it was because of all the tortures he endured, even when he did not remember them. It could also be that the scientists had created and killed many of their offspring in the name of finding a cure. There could be a multitude of things, but Agron was shocked with how quick Nasir’s emotions change.  

Agron did not have much time to linger on these thoughts as he heard the man on the floor scream in pain when Nasir tore into this neck. He sighed and walked over to the two men and clasped his hand over the man’s mouth, to prevent the screaming. After a minute, he realized the Nasir was not going to stop.

“Babe, stop!” Agron demanded as he grabbed the back of Nasir’s neck and tugged him to his chest. He watched the man on the floor give his final breath and the light left his eyes.

“What the fuck, Agron?” Nasir practically screamed as he tensed in his mates’ embrace. He was just getting some food! What was Agron’s problem? He tried to wretch himself from the arms holding him, but to no avail. Although he and Agron where the same age, his stature gave Agron the upper hand.

Nasir huffed and finally gave up, letting himself curl up in Agron’s arms. “M’sorry, I don’t know what is wrong with me, Agron. I’m just so hungry lately and I just…can’t control my emotions.” Agron furrowed his eyebrows for what seemed like the tenth time in that hour.

“Maybe I can go back to the facility and see a little bit more of what happened. Maybe get the remainder of the tapes. See what else they did to us. This might be able to explain why you are like this.” Agron needed to figure out what is going on with his mate and fast. He knew they needed to get all the information they could gather before they went back to their home and coven. If there even a home left for the couple.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nasir relented. “But, you can go alone. I don’t trust myself right now with the way I attacked that man out of nowhere. Maybe I can look into what we have here. Get some history. We have been away from home for a long time, Agron. What if we don’t have a home anymore?” Agron knew that Nasir was about to lose it again, so he grabbed his mates’ face and looked him in the eyes.

“Even if our home is not there, we will do all we can to find all of our coven and take revenge on those fuckers who did this to us. I promise I will do all I can, just stay here and relax while I get the rest of the data, okay?” Agron asked. Once Nasir nodded in agreement, Agron kissed him swiftly and left the room.

* * *

 

The facility was the same as Agron left it. The only thing is that now it has guards at every door. He guessed that the facility finally decided to get some balls and return back to their jobs of eradicating his race. It would be harder to get into the building now, and Agron would have to be more, creative with his approach. He knew he could just kill the guards, but he also knew that the facility would have thought of maneuvers to prevent that. Agron sighed and decided to jump to the floor instead.

He took a deep breath and jumped to the third floor. _Thank goodness for vampire powers._ He smashed the window and waited to see if anyone had heard. He smiled when no one came running to the sound. Agron used as much stealth as a six-foot-two man could until he reached the room where he and Nasir were being held. The entire room had been cleaned up and any sign of two people being imprisoned for over 100 years, have vanished. Agron gritted his teeth at the prospect that all if this was going to be swept under the rug.

One thing that was different is now he noticed a door that he did not before. He berated himself for not talking a moment to look in the room the first time. Waking up after 100 years of being asleep may not be the best for the logical part of the mind. He opened the door and found everything that he was hoping he would find. There were four filing cabinets against the wall and a desk with a lock. The computer perched on the desk was open and opened in a video.

Agron was hesitant because he did not know what he wanted to know, or what he was going to find. The only thing that lead him here was Nasir. He needed to figure out what happened to him and fast. Agron almost forgot that it was 100 years into the future and things have changed. He was grateful that this facility seemed to be stuck in the past and everything around him was familiar in some way.

Before he could take that faithful step toward the computer, he heard a gun cock from behind. Agron raised an eyebrow in amusement and turned around to see a frazzled scientist holding the gun to his back.

“How did you get back in here?” The scientist stuttered out. Agron felt like time had stopped. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was the grandson of the asshole that started this.

In the blink of an eye, Agron had the man pinned to wall, fangs out and eyes blazing red. The man was startle, to say the least.

“I know you…” Argon whispered harshly. “You’re that bastard’s grandson, are you not?” When the man did not speak, Agron tightened his grip, effectively preventing air from coming in or out.

“I am!” The man croaked, scratching at Agron’s hands. “How did you get back here! There are guards!” The man’s face was becoming blue and Agron knew he needed to get some information out of the man.

“You will die in less than a minute. I will get revenge for what you have done to me and my mate!” Agron was about to wrench the guys neck to the side when he said something that made him stop in his tracks.

“I know something about your mate that you might be interested in!” The man was desperate for the vampire to release the hold in his neck. “I spear-headed the plan and it worked, until you decided to wake up! I cannot believe that we actually got this one to work! It was so easy!” The man was babbling at this point, much to Agron’s annoyance.

He tightened his hold once more. He smiled when the desired effect happened. “What the hell are you talking about?” Agron demanded.

“Well, you wouldn’t notice immediately, but our experiment for procreation was a success!” The scientist shouted in victory at the claim. Agron froze in shock.

_Procreation? Did he mean Nasir?_ Agron was stunned. He opened his mouth several times to gauge the situation. _He means Nasir is pregnant?_ “You’re lying!” Agron yelled.

“Am I?” The man asked, the grip on this throat had lessened so he can talk clearly. “Have you not already noticed the way your mate is acting? The mood swings or the heightened hunger?” The scientist watched as Agron’s face changed and he released the hold on his neck. “We inseminated him last week as a last ditch effort to find a way to cure you since our formula does not work on the kings. This was something that we were shocked about since your mate’s body never excepted other embryos. This was the first one that we could safely keep in the father’s womb until it needed to be extracted five months later.” He explained.

“Nasir is pregnant?” Agron whispered himself, not really believing it. He should have known the signs from a mile away, but he did not know the first indicators. They were captured and imprisoned for so long. He and Nasir have talked about it, but they wanted to establish more laws and wait for vampires to be accepted by the general public before they started trying. “Tell me why you did this to us?” He demanded as he reared his head back toward the cowering man.

“I don’t think I will. Maybe if you bring your mate back here so we can keep him for the embryo, I might be inclined to give you more.” The man was trying to bargain with a vampire who would not have it.

Agron’s eyes blazed at the idea of putting his mate and unborn child in any harm. He growled and grabbed the man’s neck once more in a punishing grip and snapped his neck in a swift moment. Agron leaned against the desk and took a moment to compose himself. “How am I going to tell Nasir this?” He asked himself out loud and he gathered all the files, the computer and jumped back out of the window.

* * *

 

White walls are what Nasir was getting tired of. He told Agron he would wait for him to return, but there was something nagging in his gut that made him want to go out and just _go._ He wanted to explore this new time and maybe get back some normalcy that he had before. He knew that their old house was most likely destroyed, along with their coven. Bitterness came through at the thought of his coven. Why did they not try to find them? The coven never had their back, they turned their backs in theirs kings.

Nasir punched a hole through the brick wall at the thought. _Something is wrong with me! Why can’t I control anything! It’s like something else is controlling me._ His head snapped up at hearing the front door opening and he ran to his mate. He smiled when he saw what Agron was holding and held out his hand expectantly.

“Well, what did you find out? By the way, I am glad you are safe, dear.” Agron had expected a mess, but was pleasantly surprised when Nasir seemed as composed as someone could be in this situation.

“There is something that we have to talk about, but it might be hard for you.” Agron was going to try to be as complacent as possible. With a pregnant mate that did not he was pregnant, this could spell trouble. He kissed the smaller man on the forehead and looked to the wall. “Uh, what happened to the wall?” Agron asked and he looked at his mate.

“My fist?” Nasir was trying to be coy, but Agron could see right through that façade.

“You need to promise me that when I tell you this information, that you tell me if you are going to lose it, alright?” Agron asked, trying to gauge Nasir’s reaction.

Nasir was on alert immediately. “Okay? Agron, you’re scaring me.” He admitted, looking expectantly at his mate.

Agron took a deep breath. “I did find out what happened to you and why you are like this. I honestly, did not think we would both miss this, but I guess the whole being in tubes for over 100 years makes you see everything from a different perspective.” Agron had to prepare himself for this. He wringed his hands in nervousness. Damnit, he was one of the kings of a killer race, the origin of all vampires, yet he could not tell his mate he was with child.

Something in him knew that he has to show Nasir rather than to tell him. Agron walked slowly to his mate and grabbed his wrist. Nasir looked cautious and scared all at once. Agron lifted his mate’s wrist to his stomach and pressed his hand to it.

It was a long moment before he heard Nasir let out a small gasp.

“Are you serious, Agron. Are you fucking with me right now, because I really will kill you, mate or not.” Nasir’s breath was stuttered as he spoke, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The damn broke and tears started to stream down his mates face as the realization hit him full force. He ran into Agron’s waiting arms, sobbing as he went.

“I am, baby. I am. The scientist told me before I killed the bastard for doing this to us. I also got a picture of the baby from an ultrasound picture they had on file.” Agron briefly let Nasir go to get the picture for the file and show him. “See, this is the baby we always wanted. I promise you that I will keep you and it safe, no matter what. Anyone who comes near you, will not life afterward. I promise you.” By the end, Agron had Nasir’s face in his hands, blazing red eyes looking into icy blue, conveying the heartfelt promise to him.

“I know you will, my protective king.” Nasir said lovingly as he kissed Agron slowly. “I know you will.” He whispered once more before he breathing in deeply, getting his composure. “I guess we know why I can’t control my emotions and why I attacked that man out of nowhere.” He laughed along with this mate.

Agron chuckled along with him, hugging him from behind. He put his large hands on Nasir’s stomach, one hand almost engulfing Nasir’s entire stomach. “Well, I will make sure you are well fed. Let is retire to bed, we must leave early to finds our family and home.” Agron promptly dragged Nasir by his waist toward the bedroom, Nasir laughing along the way.

* * *

 

_The next day_

When Agron woke up, he didn’t think that he would not feel his mate, Nasir laying in his arms. With what happened the day before, it took a while for both of them to fall asleep. With Nasir’s excitement and Agron trying his damnedest to keep the excited little vampire from falling over on the bed, he expected them both the sleep for a while.

To his shock, Agron saw the figure of his little mate in the room, looking at himself in the full-length mirror, shirt up to his armpits. He smiled knowingly and joined his love.

Nasir was looking at himself in the mirror, scrutiny in his eyes. He poked relentlessly at his stomach, hoping for something to happen.

“You do know that you are not going to see anything for a while. You are only a week along.” Agron tried to reason to Nasir. This seemed to fall on deaf ears, though.

“I know, Agron, but I thought maybe there will be a little bump. Just hoping…” Nasir trailed off, looking at Agron in the mirror.

“Well, when we return home, I will find the best doctor who specializes in these cases. They will tell us when you will start to show and everything we need to know.” Agron leaned down and kissed Nasir’s neck, never leaving his eyes in the mirror.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get home. I want to see even if it is still there and what the hell happened with the coven. Why did they try to not save us?” Nasir was still angry at the prospect of their coven not even attempting to get them. They were their leaders and it seemed they did not give a shit. Nasir sighed angrily and pulled his shirt back down.

“Baby, we will find out what happened. If you do not like their answer, you can torture them or kill them. I don’t care. As long as you are happy and satisfied. Let’s just get packed and be ready to move soon.” Agron began to gather all the belongings that they have. “I guess you can run along with me, even if you are with child, it is within the first week so you should be fine. If you feel that you need a break, I will carry you.”

Nasir smiled at the concern his mate is showing. “I will be fine, Agron. Let’s just get going.”

The both finally got everything packed and left the apartment and went the direction of their home.

* * *

 

Their home was one of a grand gesture. It was in the woods just out of New York, so it has the luxury of having the light snow. It was light enough to be outside without outwear, but heavy enough that the sun never really shown. While vampires will not burn up if touched by sunlight, it does bother them nonetheless. The house was sort of an old Victorian, with 21st century tidbits. This house has been Agron and Nasir’s since they became mates over 1,000 years ago.

It was a mansion, all red with a garden to match. When Nasir had first seen it, he killed the owner and he and Agron had immediately taken up residence. Over time, they have kept the house in working condition and added things from their adventures. It was a modern history museum. It was shrouded from human eyes, so it was protected. The only ones that can see it were vampires. This was the reason Agron was confused as to how the scientists could have found them in the first place.

Their coven, comprised of vampires looking for shelter, were always something that Agron was revered for. He leads them, along with Nasir, with an iron fist, but one of gentle undertones. All other covens looked at them with jealously and wanted that power. Agron could not count how many times that someone from another coven has tried to infiltrate and assassinate one of them. He sighed as he ran alongside his mate to their home.

Once they finally reached their home, they were both shocked by the state of the mansion. It’s as if they never left. The grass was still green, the house was still the bright color they remembered and there was no moss covering the house. It seemed it was not desolate, but was being taken care of in their absence.

The couple’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight of the house. They expected to come home to a burned down and empty lot.

“Well, I guess someone stayed to take care of the house. It looks the same as it did before we were taken.” Agron murmured out loud as he surveyed his home. He grabbed Nasir’s hand as they slowly walked toward the house.

When they reached the door, they hesitated for a minute. Not knowing what to expect, they opened the door and walked in. Immediately, they were rushed by another vampire, who latched onto Nasir in a tight hold.

Agron ripped the unknown vampire off his mate and held her by her throat against the wall. “You dare attack my mate?” He growled out as he looked to the offender.

“Agron! Stop this!” Nasir screamed as he yanked Agron’s arm and came between the two. “Come to reason! Why do you attack a close friend, someone from the coven?” Nasir looked intensely to his mate, mouth held in a line of determination. It took a while, but Agron’s eyes finally went back to green and he relaxed, but only a bit.

“Apologies.” Agron relented. “I find myself more protective in the circumstances than usual, Naevia.” Agron sighed and released her neck, stepping behind Nasir and wrapping his arm around his waist.

Naevia could not believe her eyes. When she saw that her two lords were missing, she tried everything to find them. She knew that she was risking the exploitation of the whole race, but she had to find them. When the general public were told of their race, everything went in a panic and she had to withdraw all measures to finds them. She had to watch over the rest of the coven to make sure they survived.

When she heard whispers that the kings had escaped, she could not believe it. They were gone for so long, that she never thought she would see them again. Ever since the public has been told about the vampire race, they had to be even more secretive about their movements. While there is no angry mob hunting them down, the opinion of the public was scared.

So, when she heard the door open and saw something that she could not believe, she had to run to the smaller of the couple. In a few hours, she will regret attacking Nasir so fast while Agron was near him, but she just could not help herself. She was not mad at Agron for his reaction, it was only natural. She felt tears in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you are here! We thought we lost you guys forever. How did you guys get out? We heard rumors, but we couldn’t go on false hope. Oh my, wait until I tell the rest of the coven, they will be-” Naevia was cut off by Nasir shushing her.

“Naevia, I do know you are excited, as are we, but maybe we should get everyone together for a meeting so we can announce our return?” Nasir suggested as we watched her almost jump out of her skin in excitement.

Naevia heard a slight angry tone in his voice, but decided it would be best to listen to her leader and do as he says. She nodded her head in submission and bowed out to the room.

“Nasir, no need to be mean to her. She kept our house intact and apparently our coven is fine. It seems that there is a lot that we need to learn about. Let us retire to our old room and you rest while we prepare for this meeting.” Agron gently guided Nasir in the direction of their room, careful to not alert any member as to their movements.

* * *

 

Once the couple found their room, they were once again shocked with the state of it. It was as if they never left. Someone has been keeping the room clean to prevent dust. Everything was just as they left it. They both needed to know how long they were imprisoned for. Agron led his mate to their bed and helped him sit down. Nasir huffed in annoyance at the attentiveness of his mate.

“Agron, I can sit down myself. I am only a week pregnant. I am not an invalid.” Nasir laid down on the bed and stretched. The familiarity of the room almost lulling him to sleep.

“I know, babe. But I cannot help it. You know it is my instinct to do that. I can’t control it most of the time.” Agron walked around to the other side and laid next to his mate, opening his arms in an invitation.

“So I guess that those other times that you do so with no push, is just you showing off?” Nasir countered as he wrapped himself around the other male, head on his chest.

“Just want everyone to know that you are mine and to not touch you.” Agron was not lying about the instinct, but sometimes he does like to show off.

Nasir scrunched his eyes in suspicion. “You know that I can take care of myself, even when I am with child.” He snuggled his head in Agron’s chest while the latter was playing with his hair. “If you don’t stop that, I will fall asleep.” Nasir murmured.

Agron laughed wholly, his chest vibrating with the move. “It would not be a bad thing in your condition. You need to rest after that long run. You think I was bad before, you have not seen anything yet.” He promised and he laid his hand on Nasir’s flat stomach.

Just when Nasir felt himself go into a deep sleep, he heard a knock at the door. Agro obviously heard it as well as he was up and at the door in a flash. _Hello, protective alpha._ Thought Nasir as his mate was tense when he opened the door. Naevia appeared to have a small smile and informed them that the meeting was ready when they were.

Agron politely told her that they would be there and they needed a minute to prepare. They both knew that it would be a huge shock to the entire coven to see them. Some members were new and some where there from the beginning. They would have to prepare for what the reactions will be.

Nasir smiled encouragingly to his mate. He hoped to convey confidence as they left the room and headed to the meeting hall.


End file.
